In order to enhance the appeal of dolls and toy figures, they are often made to perform life-like functions, such as by providing simulated hands that are capable of gripping objects. Prior art forms of doll hands that are able to open and close are exemplified by the constructions shown shown in the following United States Patents:
Guadagna U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,545 discloses a structure to produce gripping between the thumb and the fingers of a doll's hand, which are spring loaded and can be bent through a range of configurations.
Ketcham U.S. Pat. No. 2.,884,739 shows a doll structure in which the plastic material from which the hand is made is relied upon to provide a gripping effect.
Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,893 discloses a doll's hand which utilizes a spring clip made from metal to produce a gripping action between the thumb and index finger.
A gripping hand for dolls, which is made of a flexible plastic material having specified characteristics, is taught in Pugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,312.
Other forms of hands for dolls, which are capable of deformation and/or movement for gripping action, are disclosed in Lacmann U.S. Pat. No. 113,532, Alderson U.S. Pat. No. 440,986, Lyons U.S. Pat. No. 620,598, Goodsill U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,338, Lewis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,288, Lewis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,553 and Kuhn et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,517.
Despite the prior art activity evidenced by the foregoing, a need remains for simple, inexpensive and yet effective means by which a gripping action can be imparted to a hand-simulating appendage of a doll.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel appendage assembly for a doll, which is highly effective in its ability to grip an object, and which is nevertheless relatively simple and inexpensive to produce.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel clip member for use in such an assembly, which is adapted for facile and secure incorporation into the hand-similating portion of a doll appendage, which is of relatively simple, one-piece construction, and which is highly effective and durable.